


Till I drown in your hands

by bouquetofwords



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwords/pseuds/bouquetofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the latest LessAmazingPhil video and almost exploded with their cuteness and domesticity which drove me to write about them fucking. I need help!!</p>
<p>Title from Troye Sivan's Wild which I have been so obsessed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I drown in your hands

Dan’s randomly messing around on the net on his beloved Sofa crease when he decides enough is enough. Phil has been holed up in his room the entire day because apparently he’s too tired to even venture out into the lounge.

“Yes. You must be so exhausted after your luxurious vacation, Phil”, Dan had teased hoping to coax him out of his room and into the sofa to watch some TV together but Phil wouldn’t budge.

“I survived the great battle of Praying Mantis vs human, 2015 and so I deserve my rest”, Phil had proclaimed dramatically.

Dan knew he was being ridiculous. Phil was in the next room and he could easily go there himself but he felt lazy too. Besides, the crease called out to him. So he turned his attention back to his laptop where he watched Tyler’s latest collab video.

It was two hours later when he was looking up a Wikipedia article on dandelions when Dan realized he had gone into one of his weird internet spells. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed it a couple of times in a bid to get some relief from the ache that had set in from watching the screen for too long. Strangely enough, the glowing screen made him think of Hannah’s tweet about Ingrid and PvZ.

“Be still my heart”, he whispered to no one in particular whilst chucking to himself. His train of thought sure took some weird turns that he never could understand. He got up and stretched, lightly scratched his chest and decided it was time to bother Phil.

“Phil”, he called out as he walked towards his room.

As he walked in he saw Phil propped up against the headboard of his bed with his hair sticking up in more directions than possible.  Phil shifted to make room for Dan in his bed but Dan was not having it. He crawled under the cover and stuck himself between Phil’s leg with his back to Phil’s chest. Making himself comfortable he proceeded to watch what Phil was doing on his phone

“That’s rude you know”, he heard Phil say from the top of his head.

“You are not supposed to peep into other people’s personal things, Dan. And what’s more personal than someone’s twitter”

“Your mum”, Dan retorted

“Heeyyyy”, Phil replied making Dan laugh even more.

Dan continued to watch Phil mess about on twitter watching him reply to random tweets from followers. He noticed a couple of tweets shipping Phil with Tyler and those tweets receiving angry replies from people stating that they just couldn’t ship Phil with anyone who wasn’t Dan.

“Damn right, you shouldn’t”, Dan thought stretching his legs out n snuggling in between Phil’s legs properly.

“You know what we need in life”, Dan said, shifting a little to look up at Phil.

“What?”

“We should have a threesome with Tyler”

“What?”, Phil spat out staring at Dan like he had just.. well, like he had just suggested a threesome with Tyler Oakley.

“Why the reaction? He’s cute and you are comfortable with him and if we ask him right I feel he could be okay with it”, Dan said. He was surprised that he managed to keep a straight face while saying all this because Phil had opened and closed his mouth about 5 times in the past  ten seconds and he looked a little like a fish; a really sexy and bespectacled fish who he loved, but a fish, nevertheless.

“I think we should definitely have a threesome with Tyler”

“Why not ask Troye instead.?”, Phil said.

And what, Dan thought. That was really  not the reaction he had expected.

“He’s cuter. Besides, I don’t think we could handle Tyler. Even collectively I think he’d be a bit too much for us”, Phil said.

“What? You think Troye is cute?”

And just like that, the joke was not so funny. Dan knew he started this but he just couldn’t believe Phil even suggested a threesome with Troye.

“Do you think he’s prettier than me? Is this what all of this is about?”, Dan whined. He’d been in the mood to have a bit of a tantrum and he figured thus was as good a reason as any.

He turned back to look at Phil with a huff but Phil was having none of it.

Keeping his gaze steady on Dan, he traced the skin of his stomach where his shirt had ridden up. He leaned in slowly and whispered “I think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen” while gently nuzzling his ears. He gently scraped his teeth at the sensitive skin behind Dan’s ear

“You’re so beautiful, Dan”,  Phil muttered.

Dan attempted to shrug the whole thing off and make some kind of a flippant remark but he couldn’t. He felt hot all over and all he cared about was that Phil keep doing what he did. A part of Dan wanted to just take charge, flip them over and then take the piss out of Phil for calling him beautiful in that sincere tone. They rarely did sincere compliments anymore.

But his brain is buzzing and another part of him just wanted Phil to keep calling him beautiful in that voice of his and for his hands to stop tracing the band of his pajamas and instead go lower where Dan was suddenly desparate to be touched.

“You’re bloody gorgeous”,  Phil continued. And while he still hadn’t nudged his right hand downwards his left hand had inched under Dan’s shirt, rubbing the skin there and giving his nipple a light pinch

Dan bit his lower lip trying to keep the desperate noises from escaping his lips. He thinks he’s doing a pretty good job when Phil removes his left hand from under his shirt and brings it up to his mouth. Dan cannot but help the satisfied hum he makes when he enthusiastically takes two fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them getting them as wet as possible.

He then remembers the last time Phil did this and as if on instinct he lifts his eyes, stares right into Phil and bobs his head slowly while sucking Phil’s fingers.

Determined to gain back some of the control, Dan slowly lifted his hips and rubbed himself against Phil’s hand. The little bit of friction was driving him crazy but he was promptly rewarded as Phil shoved his hand underneath his pyjamas.  He stroked the entire length of Dan’s cock and began a slow rhythm. Dan was positively vibrating under Phil’s ministrations when he felt Phil nudge his other hand under his pants.

“Beautiful”, he heard Phil whisper and he slowly began rubbing against Dan’s hole. Dan was in ecstasy. He wanted so badly to shove himself into Phil’s fingers but every time he pushed down, he felt Phil move away so he was only rubbing up against Dan’s hole.

“Please”, Dan pleaded as he reached behind Phil neck desperate for something more. He did not have to wait very long as Phil almost immediately pressed his lips against Dan kissing him like his life depended on it.

Before long Dan felt the familiar heat start to coil against his belly and started thrusting his hips against Phil’s fist. He broke off the kiss with a gasp and clenched down hard, managing a broken cry before coming in hot streaks all over Phil’s hand shaking with the intensity

It made him feel spent in the best way possible. He let himself be moved this way and that while Phil cleaned him up with a wet wipe that he magically conjured from somewhere managing only  a feeble hiss at how sensitive he was.

He was dimly aware of how Phil hadn’t come yet. He took a moment to stretch as he thought of all the ways he could tease Phil. He thought vaguely of all the porn he had watched because of a recent collab and the moves he could possibly use.

Whisk or no whisk, Dan was determined that Phil would be extremely thankful to Tyler at the end of this.

 

 


End file.
